


Different Fandoms' One-Shots/Stories

by Reedus_Lover_69



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Depends On The One-Shot/Story, F/M, M/M, No Romance, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sex, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedus_Lover_69/pseuds/Reedus_Lover_69
Summary: There will be different Fandoms and relationships (sometimes none) in this work. I will take suggestions if you want a certain type. The relationships added are not limited to those included only. I can add more.Read the first chapter to know more.





	1. PLEASE READ!!!

As stated in the summary, this is a work that has multiple fandoms and relationships. Although, there might not be any relationships depending on the story. If you want a relationship that is not listed, you can tell me and I will add it. The same goes for the characters.

I also need suggestions for future stories so if you could please give me some ideas that would be great. 

Please give me your ideas like this:  
Name:  
Age:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Relationship/Fandom:  
Plot/Idea:  
(The first four are optional.)

Thank you and please keep checking for updated stories.

Please note that I do not know what to write unless you all tell me.


	2. Marks- Norman Reedus/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see nail marks on Norman's back and you find out that he cheated on you.

“Listen, Y/n,” you turned around and looked at him, his eyes watery. “What?,” you asked. It came out harsher than you meant but you couldn't help yourself. What else could you do? 

 

The marks on his back were obvious and could be seen even from a far distance. You weren't that type of person, you never had scratched marks into his back when you- You erased that thought from your head as you did not want to imagine how that went. 

 

Closing your eyes, you asked in a nicer tone again, “What?” When you opened your eyes, he looked at the ground and a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath. You had to admit, you didn't like seeing him like this but you shouldn't be the one comforting him and telling him that everything was going to work out. It was  _ his _ fault. 

 

“I know this isn't what you want to hear but, I am sorry. What I did wasn't right and I regret it so much that I hate myself for it,” he quickly began to play with his fingers and you could tell he was doing everything he could to not cry in front of you. 

 

All you wanted was for him to tell the truth, you wanted to know why he did what he did. If it had something to do with your relationship, you wanted to know. So that was what you told him. “I want you to be completely honest with me. That's all I want to hear from you,” you couldn't make yourself look at him anymore and your voice was starting to become shaky. It became so hard to keep your posture that your legs began to shake too so you sat down on the sofa. Not soon after you sat, he followed you and sat beside you. He took another deep breath and spoke,”I-I went to the bar with a few of my co-workers. You know how it is at work- we finally got a break. After all that's been happening, we found out what the problem was and we fixed it with the other company. Anyway, that was when we decided to go and celebrate. Many of the guys were betting on who could drink the most and that was when I messed up. I decided to join and have a little fun but I got too drunk. You want me to be honest right?” He glanced at you then continued. “Well, I do remember when the lady came up to me and asked me to dance with her. She started to rub against me a-and I couldn't help myself. I couldn't control myself. I needed something and I- couldn't wait until I came home.” 

 

There was silence for a while and you were mad at him. He cheated on you for his own selfish and lustful needs? You couldn't take it and you broke down crying. All this time you showed him nothing but love, and you believed he did the same. But surely, if a man loves the woman who he is with, with all his heart, then he should know right from wrong and only show great intimacy toward her and her only, right? 

 

You felt him put his arms around you but you didn't want him to touch you. You jerked away and stood up. He did the same and stepped forward you. “I'm sorry, Y/n. I swear that is the only time I've done anything like that and it will be the last,” he started crying. Standing there, you watched him run his hands through his hair and sit down again to put his head in his hands. You could tell that what he did was a mistake but it still happened. 

  
After a couple of minutes or so, you stopped crying and walked towards him. You stopped in front of him and stroked his hair lightly. He quickly pulled you to him and he rested his head on your stomach. There was a few sobs coming from him still. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he kept repeating. Those were only words of course but you had to trust them and you had to forgive him. It was terrible what he did. Although, he was honest with you and because of that, you had to give him a second chance. “Promise me, Norman, that you will never do anything like that again.” He removed his head from your stomach and looked up at you. His eyes were red and his cheeks are still watery. He nodded and said seriously, “Yes. I promise. I swear I will never  _ ever _ do that again. Please know that you _ are _ the love of life. I love you Y/n.” That made you smile and you wiped his cheeks dry with your fingers. “I love you too, Norman.” He smiled and pulled you on top of him. You straddled him and put your forehead to his. For a moment, you had forgotten about the incident. He closed his eyes and you watched his lips. “Thank you,” he said. You smiled again and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before hugging him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not forget to give me suggestions.


	3. Hurt- Norman Reedus/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Debbief722  
> Norman and I get into a big fight and he gets a little too physical. He feels terrible after but I have a hard time forgiving him.

That night was going well so far for them; they were having a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant that Norman had wanted to go to. The meaning about that night going well so far, was that they were laughing and joking around and talking like typical couples and all. Nothing was bothering them and they continued to eat the wonderful steak dinner.

After a while, Debbie noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her and was looking behind her with a cheesy smile on his face. She didn't think much about it at first but after he kept doing it for sometime, she decided to look behind her and see what or who he was staring at. Debbie wasn't surprised that it was a woman of course but the fact that he would even look at a woman like that and flirt with her in front of her like that shocked her. She slowly turned back to stare at him and she swallowed hard. He noticed this and leaned forward in his seat, grabbing her hand, “Debbie, I didn't mean anything by it.” He then smiled and looked down at his plate and mumbled, “Just having a little fun…” Debbie blinked a couple of times to clear of any tears forming.

_Was he seriously acting like this in front of her?_

And just to prove that her thoughts were true, she saw him glance back behind her. “That’s it,” Debbie stood and began walking away from the table where they both had sat. “Wait! Debbie, I was joking. Please come back,” she heard Norman plead and get up to follow her. He soon made it to her and he started to reach for her but she jerked away. “Deb, please,” Norman said and reached for her again. “Let's just go home,” Debbie just walked past him and headed for their car.

* * *

 

The car ride home was quiet. All Debbie wanted to do was give him the cold shoulder but she wanted to speak her mind too. It was only right after what he did.

When they made it to their house, she hurried out of the car and went inside, Norman following her. “Could you please stop acting like a kid?,” he said annoyed. She scoffed, “I’m the one acting like a kid? You’re the one who's acting like an 8 year old that has seen a woman for the first time in his life!”

“I said I was joking. Why do you always need to take things so seriously? I can't even play around without you bitching about it,” he walked over to their sofa and sat down. “How dare you insult me by saying I ‘bitch’ about what you do?! We can’t go out without you saying things to women or even looking at them!,” she yelled and followed him.

Norman looked at her suddenly and stood up, “What the hell are you implying?” Debbie looked up at him in disbelief, “You know what I’m implying. You're like thirsty animal. I bet you’re banging some other bitch right? Is she better in bed than I am? Is she prettier?” His nose flared and he looked down at the floor before glaring at her, “Shut up, Debbie, don't go there.”

She couldn't stop herself from saying even more things. Each time Norman kept getting more pissed but Debbie didn't notice so she kept going on, “You don't even love me! You love someone else!”

That was it for Norman. After she said that, he slapped her across her left cheek and pushed her down on the sofa, holding her arms down with one hand. With his free hand, put it around her neck and squeezed a little. “Don't you ever fucking say that stupid shit again! If you don't think I love you, then leave!,” he yelled at her face and squeezed tighter.

The looks on Debbie's face was mixed with hurt and horror. Her eyes began to roll back and Norman noticed. He quickly let go and got off her. She rolled off of the sofa coughing and tried to catch her breath. Norman was terrified that he had done her harm, and this was all because of him in the first place. After she had caught her breath, she was still sitting there with her head down and was crying. He could see her shaking lightly from crying and from being scared. Quietly, he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Deb, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.” She moved slightly away and sniffed, “You never mean to do anything.” Debbie stood up and walked to their room before locking herself in. “Come on Debbie, I swear I didn't mean it. You made me get mad. I don't want you to think that I love someone else. Open the door and let me in. I never wanted to hurt you.” his voice cracked and he started crying. He went back to the living room and paced the floor, thinking how he could make her forgive him after what he did. But of course he knew that such things were not so easily forgiven.

Night went on and he stayed up through the night, crying and reflecting on the incident. When morning came, he was sitting on the floor in a mess. The tears were drying but he still felt the need to cry. He got up from the floor and walked to their room.

When he made it there, he silently turned the knob and found that it was unlocked. He sighed and walked in to find her sleeping on her side of the bed. Maybe she waited for him or maybe she was used to sleeping on her side of the bed. Norman didn't think about it, he just wanted to feel her. He took off his shoes and climbed into the bed, facing her. He lied there and stroked her cheek until she started moving. She moaned a bit and stretched her arms and legs. There was something about the way she was moving that made Norman think that she was still sleeping. And perhaps she was.

But it turned out that she wasn't. She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, looking at him and not knowing what to do or say. Norman sat up too and looked down at the bed, messing with the blanket.

There was no noise coming from either of them for a while, before Debbie spoke up, “Why?” When he looked up at her, he saw her eyes were teary and she had that look of hurt on her face again. He cleared his throat, “I couldn't take that you kept thinking that I don't love you. I want you to stop thinking that I'm seeing other women. I… hit you because you made me so mad to the point that I didn't have any words to speak. Hitting you was the biggest mistake of my life. Please believe that I never wanted to hurt you. Physically and emotionally. I'm really sorry. And I know sorry won't do much but there's nothing I can think of to make you forgive me. I don't really think there is any way that you can forgive me.” Norman swallowed hard. Debbie looked up and tried to hold back her tears, “I never thought you were like that Norman. As of right now, I don't even want to see your face. Yesterday, you looked at another woman; came home and argued, then you hit and choked me. I did mean all of things that I said. I still do. If you're seeing another woman, I want to know.” He looked at her, “You should know I'm not. I promise you that I am not seeing anyone else. What makes you think that I am seeing someone?.” Pursing her lips, Debbie responded, “I can't remember the last time you complimented me or looked at me like you do to others. I can't even recall when you last told me you love me.” Sighing, he grabbed her hand and scooted closer to her, “If me not complimenting you makes you think I love you any less, then I am sorry. Know that you are perfect to me. I love you so much and what I have been doing to you is not fair or nice. You are right, I should compliment you and tell you that I love you more. I'm sorry, Debbie. And I do love you. More than anything.” Debbie closed her eyes and hugged him and she started crying too, Norman along with her. “I love you so much,” Norman said and kissed her temple. “I'll never act like that to other women again, Debbie, I promise.” She hugged him tighter, “I love you Norman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this and also let me know what you thought about it. 
> 
> I know that it isn't that great so if you didnt like it, I can rewrite it. :) 
> 
> Also sorry that I took so long.


	4. New Neighbors: Martin Freeman/ Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Martin Freeman (or Nathan Fillion) is my neighbor and invites me over to help him move some boxes. we get hot and frisky and and Martin pounds me from behind, whispering dirty things in my ears. I get to grope his body everywhere and then cums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and if this isn't what you wanted, I will be more than happy to rewrite it. Also, [if you're an American :)] have a wonderful Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you thought!!! :D

The neighborhood I live at is very… quiet. People tend to keep to themselves and carry on with their business. I'm not saying I hate it but I do want to get to know my neighbors better, especially if there ever are emergencies. I noticed a new car today in the driveway next door with a moving truck behind it. I guess the old woman moved out… Or died. It didn't matter, she was one of the mean ones. 

 

Anyway, I looked out of my window to see who would be my new neighbor (or neighbors.) The front door opened and a man walked out. He was good looking and had nice clothes on. The jeans he was wearing were tight around his bum -he had a beautiful round one- and the dress shirt was also tight. I wanted to introduce myself to him but I didn't know how so I went back to doing what I was doing. And after a while, I did forget about him. 

 

That was until I heard a knock on my door. When I answered it, he was standing there with a smile on his face and his eyes lit up. He was shorter than I thought but that didn't matter. I smiled back and my heart was pounding faster the more he stood there. It wasn't weird or anything but I wanted to know what he wanted so I simply asked, “You must be the new neighbor?” He smiled wider and rocked on his heels, “Yes.” “Is there something you need?,” I asked, still wondering what it was he wanted. He nodded his head and asked, “I was wondering if you would like to help me move some of my boxes from the moving truck? I mean you don't have to but it would be a great help.” He stared at me as he awaited my answer. I didn't know this man but he seemed nice enough and seemed to trust me so I nodded and told him that I would be over in a minute. I changed my T-shirt and put on a tank top -since it was really hot out and I knew that I was going to sweat- and I made my way to the truck. He had plenty of boxes of all sizes. I grabbed a couple of light ones and I followed him into his house so I could know where to put the rest at. “You can just place them anywhere in this room,” he waved his hand in front of him and turned back to me, “What's your name by the way?” I placed the boxes down and walked towards him to offer him my hand, “My name's Y/n. And yours?” I shook his hand and he smiled, “Martin. It's nice to meet you.”

 

After that we continued to get boxes and time passed quickly. We were both already breaking a sweat. We were taking a break and we still needed half the truck left to unload. The both of us were getting thirsty so we went to my place to get a couple water bottles. As we were walking, I saw that he was breathing heavily and was sweating a lot, his shirt sticking to his body. He opened his water bottle and while he drank, I could see his throat move with each swallow. I knew that we had just met but this man was just so fine and everything he did made me want him. Maybe it was a normal thought… or maybe it wasn't but I couldn't help myself but stare. “Are you ready?,” I heard him ask. I blinked a couple of times and replied, “Yeah” before following him to get more boxes. The next box was large and heavy so we both had to carry it. We made it inside and we dropped the box on the floor. I stepped in front of him and pushed the box up against the wall since he seemed too exhausted. “That was heavy…” ,I mumbled as I leaned on the box to catch my breath. As I leaned against box, I heard footsteps slowly coming from behind me then I felt something being pressed against my bottom. 

 

I knew who and what it was. I just couldn't process what was happening and I just stayed leaning on the box, holding my breath. He pressed harder into me and I pushed myself against him instinctively before I stood upright and turned around. When I looked at him, his pupils were dilated and he looked at me with lustful eyes. “What are you doing?,” I asked, curiously. He took a step towards me and our bodies were touching and then he said, “I’m going to take you from behind.” 

 

After he said that, he put his hands on my body and pulled my face to his and he kissed me while rubbing against me. I moaned and couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled away and he began to unbutton his shirt while I took off my tank top. He kissed me again before turning me around and kissing the back of my neck. I reached back and rubbed my hand against his cock. I felt him harden more and I heard him moan. “D-do you want this?” ,he asked breathlessly. I nodded and pushed into him, “I do.” He backed up and then I heard clothes fall on the floor. I then felt his hands come around me and he began to unzip and unbutton my trousers. I helped him pull it down and he wrapped his hand around my cock. He slowly began to stroke and I felt his breath by my ear, “You like that don't you?” I bit my lip and moaned loudly. After that, there was a short pause before he started to move his hand faster up and down my penis. I could feel his cock behind me, in between my legs. And it was hard. “Oh. Look. You already have some cum coming out of you and we haven't even went on to the good part yet. I’ll be back. I need to get the lube.” 

 

While he was searching in the boxes for the lube, I thought about was happening and I smiled to myself. He came back with the lube and he also had a condom. “Spread your legs a little, Y/n.” ,he ordered and I did what he said. He pushed my back forward so that my bottom was easy to access. I heard the pop of the cap open and close and then I felt an object press inside of me. That object was his finger and he slowly inserted it further in me. I whimpered and pushed against his hand, wanting more. And that was what he gave me. He pushed in another finger and then another when I was open enough. With every thrust, he seemed to push his fingers in me more and I was so close to cumming, but I held it in. 

 

After a few minutes of preparation, he pulled his fingers out of me. “Do you think you're ready?” , Martin asked while putting on the condom.  I swallowed and whispered, “Yes.” He smiled and placed lube on his cock, “That's all I needed to know.” He placed a little more lube at my entrance and then I felt him slowly enter me. “Let me know if it hurts, Y/n” ,he said and he continued to enter. It wasn't hurting until he was about two-thirds inside me. “Martin… Wait. Please let me adjust a bit.” ,I closed my eyes and adjusted to him being inside me. He waited patiently until I was ready. 

 

When I was ready a few seconds later, I let him know by pushing against him. He placed one hand on my back for support and the other wrapped around my penis. He began with slow thrusts then changed his speed as I got more used to it. All I could hear was his breathing and his grunts in my ear mixed with my moans. “How does that feel?”, he asked as he thrusted faster. I smiled and replied, “It feels fucking fantastic.” I heard him chuckle then moan as I tightened. We kept at it for some time before I came with him following after me. He stayed inside me for a while and we both caught our breaths. Once we did, he took himself out of me and took the condom off of him. I stood straight and turned around to look at him. He had a smile on his face and he scratched his head, “Just so you know, I believe that was the best sex I've ever had.” I smiled and blushed a bit and said that I agreed. He looked at me a while longer and his smile was replaced with a serious frown, “I want you to know that I didn't invite you to help me for that. I never meant for it to go far. I do hope that we can become friends still. And I'm sorry about what I did. I apologize.” I looked him in the eyes and responded, “We can still become friends. And there's no need to apologize. I think I wanted that just as much as you did.” He smiled and walked past me and he started to get dressed. I did the same and after we finished moving the rest of the boxes inside. 

  
It all went by fast and I really did enjoy it. I also want to know so much more about him. We are after all, new neighbors.


	5. Update! (Not a chapter!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to tell you that I have not abandoned you.

Thank you for everyone who has commented and gave requests. I am working on all of them. 

But I am also very busy with school. Please know that I will write your request. I hope to post some new stories by the end of the year (hopefully.)

Please be patient with me. I love all of your ideas and thank you so very much! 

(Also my tablet broke so I have to borrow one and I can't do much on it...)


	6. Daryl/Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship/Fandom: The Walking Dead Fandom  
> Plot/Idea: Daryl builds his little asskicker a minibike and teaches her how to ride. Carol makes her a pink vest with angel wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So sorry that this took me forever. I had it written for the longest but I never posted it. I hope you like it!!!!!

“Come here little asskicker. I got a suprise for ya.”, Daryl smiled and brought his daughter with him. He carried her over to a sofa and set her down. He could tell she was excited but she didn’t know what he had. “Close your eyes,” he told her. And she did as she was told. She hid her face in the cushions as if to signify that she really wasn’t peeking. Daryl went into another room and grabbed the minibike he had made and went back to the living room where his little asskicker was still lying down, covering her face.  He chuckled and said, “You can look now. Open your eyes.” His little asskicker did and the look on her face was one of the best he had ever seen. She looked overjoyed. She began jumping up and down and she was squealing with joy. Daryl went on his knees as she ran over to him and hugged him. “I’m gonna be like daddy now!,” she jumped off Daryl and went to examine her brand new gift. “Teach me! Let’s go outside!,” she looked up at him and Daryl agreed. The whole time Daryl and her were going outside, she couldn’t stop jumping.  
   
So outside they were; hour after hour, fall after fall. She was determined to learn how to ride the bike and wasn’t going to stop until she did so. Daryl was always beside her the whole time, making sure to not leave her alone. She didn’t fuss or cry or even get mad. She just kept at it. It was nearly five in the evening and Daryl wanted to head inside the house before it got too dark. But she didn’t want to. “A couple more minutes and I will be able to ride,” she had said. So she practice a few more times, before finally riding without the aid of Daryl. “Yes! You’re doin’ it little asskicker! C’mon. Try to ride back!,” Daryl was proud. And now that he thought about it, he didn’t want to go inside anymore. He wanted to watch his little asskicker ride her bike and become better at it. She rode the bike back and forth for another hour until her and Daryl heard a voice say, “Come inside now. It’s getting late. Dinner is ready. ”Daryl and little asskicker came inside and cleaned up before joining Carol at the table to eat. “Did you manage to ride the bike sweetie?,” Carol asked little asskicker. “Yep. Daddy helped me but I rode the bike all by myself for awhile without his help.” Carol looked at Daryl, who smiled at her in return. “Are you gonna practice more tomorrow?,” Carol looked at her daughter for an answer. Little asskicker nodded. “Well, before you do any more practicing, you’re gonna need more than the bike to be like your father,” with that Carol got up from her seat and came back with a wrapped up box. She set the box in front of her daughter. Little asskicker didn’t even hesitate to rip the wrapping and open the box, to find that Carol had made her her own version of Daryl’s vest. It was beautiful in her eyes; it was pink (her favorite color) and it had the wings that Daryl’s vest had. She jumped up again from her seat and ran over to Carol and hugged her tightly. “Thank you mommy! Can you help me put the vest on?,” she smiled and held the vest in her hands. Carol helped put the vest on and little asskicker ran to Daryl saying, “I’m like you now!” Daryl hugged her and smiled at Carol. “We’ll practice more tomorrow.”


End file.
